Druana
Druana was a female Nox who left her home in search of power and became the host for a Goa'uld symbiote. After betraying her people, the Nox enlisted the help of SG-1 to track her down and capture her. After she was incapacitated by their joint attack, she was taken back to her homeworld where the Nox attempted to remove the parasite. History At some point prior to 1999, Druana turned away from her life quest and left her village on the planet Gaia in search of power. Coming across an unknown Goa'uld—most likelyApophis himself—she was soon implanted with a symbiote and given the accouterments seen on many other Goa'uld such as a kara kesh and staff weapon. Betraying her own people, Druana then shared the secrets of the Nox with Apophis including their ability torender things invisible. Because of this, the Nox sent Anteaus, Lya, and Ohper to retrieve their renegade member. The group eventually managed to track Druana to the planet P2R-111 where she and her cloaked Jaffa were currently engaged in battle with SG-1. The group quickly helped SG-1 in their fight, putting the Jaffa who were attacking them to sleep before they explained the situation with Druana. Though Colonel Jack O'Neill was turned down when he asked that the Nox share their secrets with the Tau'ri—as Druana had already shared them with the Goa'uld—SG-1 agreed to help the Nox hunt Druana down. The joint forces of the Nox and Tau'ri soon found a cloaked Death Glider which was guarded by two further Jaffa, and Anteaus informed them all that this was where Druana was hiding. After the Nox put these Jaffa to sleep, the two groups met with Druana outside the cockpit of the recently unveiled Death Glider. Druana informed Anteaus that the Nox should not have followed her and, despite Anteus's attempts to convince her to come back with them, that she no longer cared for the Nox's "foolish ways." She explained to the group of her search for power before revealing to them that she was now a Goa'uld host and proclaiming that she was a god. It was only then that things got violent; Druana used her Kara kesh to push the Nox away from her, demanding that both groups bow down before her. O'Neill, quick to take the offensive, tried to fire his weapon at her but was unable to hit as she quickly cloaked herself. Though all of SG-1 attempted to locate her, none were able to. It was then that Anteaus asked Druana how she could turn to the Goa'uld, as their alliance forbade such actions, before telling her that her actions could doom their entire race. Druana, enraged, did not seem to care as she uncloaked just behind Antaeus, calling him a ha'shak before firing her staff weapon into his back and incapacitating him. This action caused the other Nox to cry out in shock, but SG-1 were quick to once again take the offensive and fired all of their weapons at her. Druana was prepared for this, however, as she quickly activated the shield function on her kara kesh which was able to deflect all of their fire. While SG-1were still firing their weapons, Druana quickly used the kara kesh to push them away which inadvertently disarmed them of their projectile weapons. Druana then turned to her Nox brethren, proclaiming that their time was up and once again using the kara kesh to push them away from close range. This action gave O'Neill the time to quickly arm and throw a grenade at Druana which, because of its slow movement, was able to pass through her personal shield and blew up at her feet. Though this explosion did not kill her, it did cause her to fall unconscious while her symbiote attempted to heal her broken body. The remaining Nox took this time to use their healing ritual to bring Anteaus back from the brink of death. Rather than get enraged, however, Anteaus simply asked if Druana was alive. Samantha Carter quickly looked over her body and, seeing signs of life, informed Anteaus that her symbiote would keep her alive while it healed her. Though O'Neill suggested that the Nox let them take her back to Earth so that they could make sure she did not contact the Goa'uld anymore, Anteaus refused and instead stated that they would take her back to the rest of her species to remove the parasite from her body. What happened to Druana after this remains unknown, though Carter later stated that, if they did not manage to remove the symbiote, it could mean that they would have let a Goa'uld into the middle of their city which could result in devastation. O'Neill then stated that he hoped the Nox knew what they were doing, or else they may have witnessed the end of one of the Four Great Races.(Ep:Lone voice) Categoria:Nox